Cuestión de Genética
by andylolmoon
Summary: Nuevoo capitulo alfin! LAMENTO HABER DEMORADO TANTO. Andylolmoon
1. Una Historia

Aviso:

Hola a todas mis lectoras!!! Un gusto poder volver a escribir, este es mi segundo fic, les informo antes de que digan que me plagio las historias que el fic con el nombre "Las vacaciones de Serena" me pertenece. Esta bajo el nombre de "Andy23blue" y bueno como tuve ciertos problemas con esa cuenta (perdi mi contraseña ¬¬) pues tuve que hacerme otra cuenta y por tales motivos deje de escribir pero no os preocupéis la historia será continuada y además corregida para que la esperen muy pronto. Ahora las dejo con este nuevo fic!!! Es pero q les guste n___n

----++----**----++----

"Cuestión de Genética"

Por: andylolmoon

Serena Tsukino era una chica de 24 años rubia de cuerpo escultural y de ojos color del cielo, lo que más ansiaba en su vida era convertirse en madre, pero nunca lo había logrado desde que su novio Andrés la había dejado plantada el día de su boda para escaparse con un amorío. Ese día fue el peor de su vida había llorado como loca y se había convencido a si misma de que el amor verdadero no existía todo era una farsa, juro también vengarse de todo hombre que se interpusiera en su camino llevándolos a la cama y luego botándolos como si fueran pedazos de basura lo único que buscaba de ellos era quedar embarazada, más sin embargo por azares de la vida jamás lo había conseguido.

La mañana era tranquila y se dirigía a su trabajo; era editora de una importante revista de la ciudad de Nueva York; mientras conducía su flamante Volkswagen GTI pensaba en el hecho de que a pesar de haber tenido tantas relaciones con innumerables hombres y sin protección jamás había logrado quedar embarazada y gracias a dios tampoco había logrado contagiarse de alguna enfermedad, era mala pero selectiva no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Angustiada por su situación decidió llamar a su amigo Andrew un ginecólogo especializado para hacer una cita, mientras conducía, tomó su teléfono celular y lo llamó.

Secretaria: Si, buenos días consultorio del doctor Andrew Müller, en que puedo ayudarla?

S: Hola buenos días Carla, soy yo Serena

Carla: Señorita Serena como está?

S: De maravilla Carla Gracias, oye llamaba para hacer una cita

C: oo por supuesto, cuando y a que hora?

S: mmm mañana a las 9:30am por favor

C: ok, perfecto

S: oye y como esta Andrew?

C: pues que le puedo decir?

S: y eso Carla?

C: ya sabe ensimismado en su trabajo

S: es todo?

C: pues más guapo cada día jajaja pero esta bien

S: uuuuu vaya tal parece que te encanta tu trabajo jaja, bueno te dejo que tengo que irme, me lo saludas porfavor

C: jaja si claro señorita Serena

S: llamame Serena, Carla porfavor

C: bueno esta bien Serena

S: hasta luego

C: adiós

Colgó el teléfono y estacionó el carro, llego a un gran edificio con la palabra "VOGUE magazine" en la fachada, ahí era, había llegado a su trabajo.

Entró a el edificio y tomó el elevador hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Serena Tsukino editora"

………….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Nueva York un chico alto, bronceado y de ojos azul noche y cabello negro se dirigía hacia su consultorio, su nombre… Darien Chiba el Traumatólogo Darien Chiba.

Darien a diferencia de Serena era un chico muy alegre y era novio de una Joven llamada Mina Aino más sin embargo el no la amaba esa relación había sido impuesta por los padres de Mina y Darien cuando contaban con 13 y 18 años respectivamente ya que las dos familias querían formar una gran familia y que su fortuna quedara en buenas manos, al principio Darien se sentía extraño al estar comprometido con una niña de 13 años pero después fue tomandole cariño hasta llegar a amarla, mas sin embargo el amor duró poco puesto que la familia Aino había impuesto que estos se casaran hasta que Mina alcanzara la mayoría de edad y que antes de eso Darien no podía tocarla y Darien podía ser un chico muy obediente y podía sacrificarse por el bien de su familia más sin embargo no era de palo necesitaba demostrarle a Mina cuanto la amaba asi es que la relación pasó a convertirse en rutina y Darien perdió el completo interés, más sin embargo tenía que cumplir con lo impuesto a pesar de todo.

Mientras conducía al trabajo, Darien tomó una decisión, quería convertirse en padre, ya tenia 24 años y le parecía justo escuchar risas de bebe en su corazón, además Mina no podía darle un hijo por el momento, aun tenia 17 años y era muy inexperta asi es que en lo primero que pensó fue en irse lejos de Nueva York escaparse y encontrar a una muchacha que lo hiciera realmente feliz, pero el no era un cobarde no iba a dejar todo asi como asi, por eso optó por la segunda opción…. Un banco de semen.

****CONTINUARÁ

andylolmoon


	2. Hacer que!

la Autora habla:

jaja muchas gracias por los reviews!!! ya se está algo loca la historia, pero les prometo que les encantará muy pronto Darien y Serena se conocerán, no se impacienten y síganme dejando sus reviews!!

n___n andylolmoon

++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***++

"Cuestión de Genética"

Cap 2 "Hacer que???!!!"

Serena entró a su oficina y se dispuso a trabajar en uno de sus artículos para la revista referente a la Moda de Invierno directo de París, se sentó, tomó su laptop y comenzó a escribir, en eso tocaron a la puerta, era su amiga Lita.

L: Serena, cuéntamelo todo.

S: acerca de qué?

L: hay tonta pues de Leonardo!!!, de quien más va a ser?

S: aahh, ese- _volteando los ojos _-

L: dime como estuvo?- _muy emocionada _-

S: pésimo –_con un tono de fastidio_-

L: tanto así?

S: así es Lita, es un maldito papanatas del sexo no me quejo fue bueno, pero es más hueco que Mia Colucci

L: en serio? Y ya no lo llamarás?...digoo para que me lo prestaras

S: Nooo!!! Liita ese tipo es un papanatas ya te lo dije, no te conviene.

L: hay Serena, pareces viuda negra

S: ehh?? Por qué?? – _sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga _-

L: sii solo los utilizas, obtienes de ellos aqueeelloooo (enfatizando el "aquello"), y luego los botas

S: es lo que se merecen, encima de que me acuesto con ellos

L: si en definitiva me das miedo, he llegado a pensar que no tienes sentimientos

Lita encendio el iDock y puso la canción de "Decoy" de Paramore.

_**Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me**_

L: ahi esta tu canción escuuuchala

S: jajaja si claro

L: de verdad te queda perfecto

_**You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy**_

Serena siguió escribiendo.

S: tienes razón, es una buena canción

L: sólo por el hecho de que te describe perfecto

S: hay ya no seas así –_diciendole a su amiga_- mejor acompañame mañana con el ginecólogo

L: Yo? Haaay Serenaa no tengo ganas

S: enserio no tienes ganas de ir a ver a Andy?

L: Andy?? Andrew Müller? Tu guapisisisisisisiiiisimo amigo? – _con ojos brillosos como los del anime_-

S: el mismo

La música seguía sonando

**_Live your life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day_

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy

Oh, oh.  
I'm not sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I won't be sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I'd do it over again

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
And so I'm using you, my little decoy**

S: entonces? Qué me dices? Me acompañas? –_con voz incrédula_-

L: Pero por supuesto!!!! –muuy entusiasmada- si quieres paso por ti

S. sabía que no me defraudarías

L: para que estamos las amigas

S: si verdad

L: si, pero dime Serena para que iras al ginecólogo? Te sucede algo?

S: si Lita, ya sabes que tengo más de medio año intentando quedar embarazada

L: si eso ya lo se

S: bueno pues estoy temiendo lo peor –_se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos_-

L: y eso por que? Qué te sucede?-_muy asustada_ –

S: pues que de tantas relaciones sin protección no he podido quedar embarazada y tengo miedo de ser estéril –_preocupada_-

L: hay Serena no pienses eso alomejor es cuestión de suerte

S: No Lita alomejor es cuestión de Dios, me está castigando nueva mente por ser tan miserable con todos esos hombres –_a punto de llorar_-

L: no Serena vas a ver que todo saldrá bien no te preocupes amiga

S: si Lita gracias, esperemos que todo salga bien –_reponiéndose_-

L: bueno te dejo que aun no he terminado mi artículo

S: está bien

L: bueno alrato te veo para que me digas a que horas paso por ti

S: está bien

Dicho esto Serena continuó con su trabajo y Lita se marchó a su oficina.

++++****++++Darien++++****++++

Mientras Darien entraba a su consultorio una innumerable lista de pacientes lo estaba esperando para consulta pero en su cabeza solo rondaba la loca idea de ir a una clínica de infertilidad o a un banco de semen y donar su esperma, esa sería la única manera de concebir un hijo, no podía alquilar un vientre y mucho menos tener un hijo con alguien que no lo dejara verlo debía ser alguien que definitivamente, por derechos tenía que dejarlo ver a la creatura.

En fin la decisión de Darien estaba tomada iba ir a hacer una solicitud a una clínica especializada para poder cumplir con su propósito, ser padre. Pero por ahora lo que le importaba más era atender a sus pacientes

A: Buenos días doctor –_le dijo su joven secretaria_-

D: Buenos días Ami –la saludo cordialmente- dime quien es el primero

A: el señor Sánchez, tiene un severo dolor de espalda

D: hágalo pasar

A: muy bien doctor

El paciente entró en el consultorio y rápidamente fue atendido por Darien que le recomendó unas medicinas y absoluto reposo.

D: y bien eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer señor Sánchez –le dijo Darien-

Sr.S: muchas gracias doctor

D: de nada ya sabe aquí estamos para ayudarlo y espero que me haga caso en cuanto a lo del reposo absoluto ehh?- le dijo muy amigablemente Darien-

Sr.S: Claro doctor, todo sea por recuperarme

D: ándele cuídese mucho, nos vemos

Sr.S: hasta luego

Y así Darien terminó con todos sus pacientes y se fue a comer con uno de sus amigos de la facultad

Mientras caminaba hacia su estacionamiento pensaba una y otra vez en lo de la donación, esa idea invadiría su cabeza todo el día.

++++****++++Serena++++****++++

S: no quieres ir a comer Lita?- _desde la puerta de la oficina de Lita_-

L: claro, a donde? –le dijo mientras escribía las últimas líneas de su artículo-

S: no se a donde sea pero me estoy muriendo de hambre – tocándose el estómago-

L: bueno solo déjame ir por mi bolso.

S: esta bien te espero en el estacionamiento.

L: bueno.

Serena se dirigió a su auto y una vez dentro lo encendió, después llegó Lita se subió al carro y arrancaron a comer.

Una vez en el restaurante pidieron tanta comida que las dos parecían estar en cinta.

L: oye, cuánto comiste!!!

S: oye!! Tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

L: jaja es que soy de muy buen apetito

S: si ya me di cuenta

L:no será que estás embarazada?

S: claro que no, bueno fuera!! Ya me hice la prueba y resulto negativo

L: mm q mal, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ya verás

S: si dejémoselo a Andrew

L: si, oye y dime, todavía esta tan bueno como siempre?

S: jaja Lita pero que cosas preguntas

L: hay Serena!! ándale dime

S: pues que quieres que te diga? Andrew no me atrae, pero de que esta guapo, está guapo.

L: bueno ya lo veré mañana, dime a que horas paso por ti?

S: pues la cita es a las 9:30, a las 9:00 esta bien

L: bueno, hay que pedir la cuenta que se hace tarde

S: si y yo tengo que llegar a terminar el artículo

Pidieron la cuenta y después se marcharon al trabajo.

++++****++++De regreso con Darien++++****++++

Llegó al restaurante y se encontró con su amigo de la facultad al cual saludó

D: Andrew cuanto tiempo!!- dándole una palmada en la espalda

Aw: Darien, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-_le dijo muy feliz_- y tu novia como a estado?- _preguntándole_-

D: pues bien Mina está bien, aunque no la he visto por el trabajo.

Aw: aa ok, y dime como a estado su relación?

D: pues nada bien, cada día está de mal en peor, según mi punto de vista

Aw: y dime no sé, no has pensado en tu sabes conseguirte a alguien de acuerdo a tu edad?

D: créeme que lo he pensado una y otra vez pero no soy un cobarde y no puedo hacerle esto, ella esta ilusionada con la boda.

Aw: pues si pero tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz

D: si lo se, pero he pensado en algo, quiero un hijo

Aw: un hijo?? Pppero cómo?? Piensas embarazar a Mina?

D: Quee??!! Noo como crees??!! Tan solo tiene 17 es muy joven –sorprendido por lo que su amigo le había dicho

Aw: entonces?? No te entiendo

D: estoy pensando en donar esperma para poder tener un hijo

Aw: quee???!!! Estas seguro??

D: jamás estuve más seguro en mi vida.

++++++CONTINUARÁ

andylolmoon

Dejen reviews!!!


	3. La aparición de Mina

La autora habla:

Hayyy creo q llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar lo siento perdón por haberlas hecho esperar, pero ya saben estas fiestas jajaj FELIZ AÑO PARA TODAS!!! Tarde pero seguro, aa bueno siguiendo con el por que no había actualizado psss perdí la inspiración por un tiempo pero ya regrese no os preocupeís. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***

La tarde transcurrió rápido después de la larga charla que tuvieron Darien y su amigo Andrew cada uno partió de regreso a sus respectivos trabajos al igual que otras dos golosas mujeres…

S: hay tengo q hablar con la jefa para pedirle permiso para mi cita de mañana

L: cierto, la jefa, no he terminado mi artículo y además no creo que me de permiso para mañana

S: no te preocupes yo lo arreglo

L: bueno esperemos que si puedas arreglarlo

Al llegar al trabajo Lita se puso como loca a escribir mientras Serena se encaminaba hacia la oficina de su editora en jefe la grandiosa Irene

_Toc toc toc- _llamó a la puerta Serena

I: adelante

Serena abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza

S: disculpa Irene puedo pasar?

I: si claro claro Serena pasa, que se te ofrece?

Irene una señora de alrededor de 34 años casada, con hijos era la jefa de Serena y además era muy bonita, definitivamente Serena la admiraba

S: amm bueno pues venia a traerte mi articulo

I: aa que bien ya está terminado

S: si así es, y bueno venía a pedirte un permiso especial para mañana, es que iré al ginecólogo y me practicarán unas pruebas

I: oh perfecto está bien

S: entonces, si puedo faltar mañana?

I: si claro, mientras sea por tu salud está perfecto además ya terminaste tu artículo no te preocupes podrás faltar mañana

S: muchas gracias de verdad Irene

I: no hay de que

S: aam olvidaba decírtelo mm, puede Lita llegar un poco mas tarde mañana? Es que me acompañará al ginecólogo y como y a te dije me practicaran unas pruebas y tal vez la necesite

I: mmm está bien puede llegar 2 horas tarde pro sólo si termina su artículo hoy y me lo trae

S: si está bien yo le dijo muchas gracias de nuevo

Serena salió de la oficina de su jefa y fue directamente con Lita

L: como te fue?

S: bien, faltaré mañana

L: y que hay de mi?

S: tu podrás llegar 2 horas tarde si es que terminas tu articulo hoy se lo entregas

L: ¬¬ genial, aun me falta demasiado, pero todo sea por ver al papasote de Andrew

S: jajaja hay Lita! Bueno yo ya me retiro a mi casita que tengo que hacer unas cosas

L: está bien mañana paso por ti

S: okey sigue trabajando

L: si, nos vemos amiga

Serena se retiro a su casa y se dispuso a hacer sus cosas

+++++++++++++++++*******Darien*******+++++++++++++++++

El joven Doctor, al igual que Serena cansado del trabajo se fue a su casa y realizó una llamada

D: si, buenas tardes señorita habla Darien Chiba

R: si, buenas tardes señor Chiba, en que puedo ayudarlo?

D: desearía hacer una solicitud para…usted sabe "una donación"

R: oh, está bien señor Chiba mañana mismo puede presentarse en la clínica de fertilidad Magdalena en el banco de semen lo atenderemos

D: muy bien señorita, gracias.

R: hasta luego. –_colgó_

_Ding dong-sonó el timbre_

D: quien será

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente

M: amooooor!!!! –_lanzándose a sus brazos_

D: Mina, que haces aquí? –_no le había gustado para nada que Mina fuese a buscarlo_

M: pues vine a verte tontito

D: aaa es que sabes en este momento iba a ir a ducharme y después a dormir

M: awww –haciendo pucheros- yo que quería pasar la noche contigoo-haciendo círculos con su dedo en el musculoso pecho de Darien- (N.A. no se preocupen Darien traía ropa jaja xD)

D: Miiina –con voz enfadada- ya te he dicho que eso no se puede y no se podrá dentro de algún tiempo.

M: lo se, lo se, lo se_- haciendo una pausa en cada "lo se" para darle pequeños besos en la boca a Darien_-

D: entonces, será mejor que te regreses a tu casa, no quiero problemas con tu padre-_ya saben voz fuerte que hace derretirse a cualquiera_-

M: creo que no se va a poder, por quee me dieron un aventón y no tengo como regresarme

D: ¬¬ bueno está bien vamos te llevo a tu casa

M: yeeiy

Salieron del departamento y una vez que llegaron a casa de Mina ella le dijo:

M: aww gracias amor, te amo demasiado- _dándole un apasionado beso_-

Darien rompió el beso

D: me tengo que ir nos vemos después –le dijo fríamente-

M: está bien adiosito amor.

Darien regresó a su casa y se duchó (N.A yaaa saaabeeen que sucede en esta parte, se los dejo de tarea)

Una vez fuera del baño se secó por completo y se preparó para dormir, solo se puso su pantalón de la pijama y dejó al descubierto su pecho (N.A lo se lo se, es hermoso jaja ) y quedó profundamente dormido.

+++***+++***+++***Serena+***+++***+++***+++

Luego de arreglar su closet que por cierto tenía mucho mugrero, se preparó la cena y después se quedó dormida.

Sorry hasta aquí las tendré que dejar pero no se apuren en el próximo capítulo las vidas de Darien y Serena se cruzaran n___n jujujuju q pasará? Pues esperen el próximo capi!!

Besos

 andylolmoon


	4. Noticias ni tan buenas ni tan malas

La autora de nuevo:

Hola aquí dejándoles un capítulo más, y bueno pues veamos, primeramente gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan y les prometo que si me inspiro alargaré los capítulos lo segundo era aclarar lo del donante. Según tengo entendido yo, si un hombre es donador de esperma y quiere que se le otorguen los derechos para ver a su hijo y si la madre (en este caso soltera) está de acuerdo entonces no se le negará la paternidad (me refiero a q podrá ver a su hijo cuando él quiera) siempre y cuando la madre de la autorización y se arreglen los días y lugares donde pueda ver a su hijo. Y bueno de no ser así CON IMAGINACIÓN TODO SE PUEDE y ya mejor me callo por que casi les cuento toda la historia en este parrafito, lo tercero era decirles que me agrada que me dejen sugerencias en sus reviews y pues corregiré lo del formato script que no entendí muy bien que digamos, por que no se como se darán cuenta de cuando habla cada quien y bueno me gustan las sugerencias pero creo que no podre corregir la forma en la que escribo asi me gusta escribir y asi soy y perdón si les llega a decepcionar el fic es que son solo cosas que se me ocurren tan rápido no lo tengo todo ya preparado solo va surgiendo , ojala que me hayan entendido bueno cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

 Andylolmoon

+++***+++***+++***

**Capitulo IV**

"**Noticias ni tan buenas ni tan malas"**

La noche transcurrió rápido, el día tan esperado para Darien había llegado, se levantó temprano como de costumbre y se fue a su consultorio, el banco de esperma tenía que esperar para hasta el mediodía cuando saliera a la hora de la comida.

Mientras tanto Serena aun estaba durmiendo. Eran las 8 de la mañana y dormía plácidamente hasta que.. ._BIP BIP BIP_ la alarma resonaba en toda la habitación.

-aaaahh!! Cállate tonto aparato, ya se ya te oí, Serena ya se despertó!!!- _gritaba histéricamente tratando de apagar la alarma pero no lo logró y optó por apagarla de la forma tradicional_

_CRASHHH!!!!_

Bwajajajaja, no que no te rendías ante la poderosa Serena Tsukino???- _decía con aire de victoria_

Así es, lo había roto con el bate de beisbol que Serena acostumbraba poner debajo de su cama (ya saben por si los ladrones entran) era el 5to de la semana, pero como nunca leía los instructivos obviamente nunca sabía como apagar la alarma, luego de tener una batalla con el reloj despertador se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, Sere solía dormir con una especie de pijama un tanto extraña, calzoncillos de niño pequeño con dinosaurios estampados y con un pequeño huequito para ya saben, a juego con una playera blanca de tirantes sin ningún sosten debajo y unas enormes pantuflas que simulaban las garras de un cocodrilo muy ostentosas por cierto, una vez que el agua tubo la temperatura perfecta se quitó los calzoncillos, la playera y las pantuflas y se metió a bañar, el baño era simple pero muy espacioso y bien arreglado aunque luego se convertía en un desastre cuando Serena no sacaba la ropa sucia, en fin la regadera era moderna era una tina-regadera especial para cuando Sere llegara muy estresada del trabajo.

En fin luego de terminar el baño escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla una blusa celeste con un estampado de corazones y sus converse negros ,algo sencillo para ir al doctor hoy no iba a la revista así que no había necesidad de vestirse "fashion" luego de vestirse se peinó y maquilló un poco y después desayunó su cereal dietético preferido era indispensable siempre mantener la línea. Un vez que hizo todo esto se escuchó la bocina de la camioneta de Lita esperando por ella afuera de su departamento ubicado especialmente en el 5to piso (ya se imaginaran para subir y bajar)

_PIP PIP –se escuchó la bocina_

Hay por dios por que tiene que tocar la bocina tanto asshh- _dijo apurada la rubia_ – ya voy ya voy!!

Serena así vivió tarda demasiado que no ve que estoy ansiosa por ver a Andrew- _algo molesta dijo la castaña_

La rubia bajó lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento y subió en la BMW de Lita

Vaya ya era hora- _decía Lita_

¬¬ parece que estas muy ansiosa por ir a ver a Andrew-

Naaa, yo?? Jaja por favor ni que me estuviera muriendo- _haciéndose la desentendida_

Serena fijó la mirada en Lita como motivándola a que lo admitiera

AY BUENO SI SI SI YAA SE ME CUECEN LAS HABAS POR IR A VERLO!!! Contenta?- _dijo Lita _

Si contenta ahora… PODRIAS ACELERAR!!!! QUE NO VES QUE YA ES TARDE!!!- _exaltada _

Ay yayayaya esta bien!! háblame bonito quieres?-

Bonito baaa patrañas- _decía una aun molesta Serena_

Terminando tan patética discusión arrancaron al consultorio del prestigioso gineco-obstetra Andrew Müller

Al fin, llegamooos wujujujuuuyy!!!- _a leguas se notaba la emoción de Lita_

Ya compórtate Lita-

Esta bien esta bien- _recobrando la compostura y sacudiéndose la falda y blusa que vestia_

Cuando cruzaron la puerta que decía "Dr. Andrew Müller gineco-obstetra" se asombraron por lo bonito que en realidad era el consultorio, característico del rubio el buen gusto y el sentido de la decoración.

Serena!!- _saludaba una chica de cabello castaño obscuro desde un escritorio._

Carla Hola!! Como haz estado?- _le regresaba el saludo gustosa Serena_

Muy bien gracias- _le decía mientras veía a Lita _(más bien le tiraba una de esas miradas de víbora)

Carla, Carla Stewart- _decía con un tonito de odio Lita_

Vaya vaya Lita Sanders, que pequeño es el mundo- _la miraba con toque de odio_

Imagínense una escena de Lita y Carla fente a frente lanzándose miradas agresivas y apretando los puños con pequeñas chispas y rayitos que salen de sus ojos

Amm jumjum-aclarándose la garganta- discúlpenme amm las dos se conocen?- _decía una intrigada Serena_

Claaaroo como olvidar a Carla Stewart la tipa que me robó a todos los novios- enfatizando "la tipa que me robó a todos los novios"

O__o-_sorprendida Serena por las declaraciones de su amiga_

Yo no te robé ningún novio, ellos te dejaban por que no te toleraban- _se defendía_

Aammm este no quisiera interrumpir este lindo momento, pero cálmense- _decía Serena_ – y amm ya puedo pasar?

Si claro Serena ya puedes pasar, el doctor Andrew te espera- _decía Carla sin despegar la mirada de los ojos furiosos de Lita_

Bueeno gracias Carla- aun _estaba un tanto desconcertada por el intercambio de palabras entre Lita y Carla_- Lita me sigues?- _le preguntó a la castaña_

Si claro- _decía Lita cambiando su expresión de odio a una de inmensa felicidad_

Carla aun la miraba de mala gana y una vez que Serena y Lita pasaron al consultorio regresó a su trabajo. La primera en entrar fue Serena seguida de una Lita emocionada, al entrar se podía visualizar a un ocupado rubio apodado Andy sentado en su escritorio y un tanto ocupado con papeles y demás cosas que no se había dado cuenta que Sere y Lita habían entrado.

Jumjum- _aclarándose Serena la garganta para avisar que ya estaba ahí_

No quiero nada por el momento Carla, puedes salir de mi oficina estoy algo ocupado- _decía aun sin mirar al frente _

Hola Andy- _Le dijo dulcemente Sere_

El rubio rápidamente subió la mirada y se encontró con una chica rubia y con otra castaña un poco más alta.

Sereeenaaa!!!!!-_gritó feliz mente Andy, se levantó de sus escritorio y corrió para abrazarla_- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Lo sé Andrew, desde la secundaria que no nos vemos –_abrazándolo_ – me da mucho gusto verte.

Wow cuanto tiempo ha pasado y mírate estas preciosa-_le dijo aun sin poder contener su felicidad_.

AAAYY gracias- _muy alagada_

Y quien es tu amiga?-_preguntaba Andrew mientras le echaba una miradita a Lita_

A esto Lita rápidamente reaccionó y se interpuso en medio de Andy y Serena

Li-Li-Lita Sanders, un gusto volver a verte Andy-_acto seguido lo besó en la mejilla a lo que Andy quedó muy sorprendido y también encantado._

"_ayy Lita tu y tus ocurrencias"-pensabá Serena-_Jum jum, recuerdas a Lita la chica que te presenté cuando teníamos 15 años? En aquella fiesta?

_Andy un poco sonrojado contestó_- ohh sii ya te recuerdo!!! Lita Sanders la chica simpática con todo ese acné en la cara.-

"_Queeeeee!!!?? Es acaso todo lo que recuerda de mí?? Mis estúpidas espinillas!!! Genial_" -_pensaba disgustada Lita mientras que Serena hacía cara de "oh-uh"_

Pero vaya mírate estás fabulosa, espectacular, muy sexy!!!-_perdiéndose un poco en el "muy sexy", tanto que hasta se le iban los ojos._

"_Así está mucho mejor tigre, pero bueno tu no te quedas atrás podría arrancarte esa camisa a puesto a que escondes un cuerpo de dios griego y podría besarte todos y cada uno de…"-que pensamientos tan lujuriosos_

Lita Lita_-llamaba Serena para traer la atención de su perdida amiga_

Ehh?? Ahh! Muchas gracias tu también estas muy guapo_- saliendo del transe _

Jaja_-fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de Andrew- _y bien Sere, dime, que te trae hasta aquí?

Oh! Sí pues verás…-fue interrumpida por Andy

Siéntate, siéntate para que me lo expliques-le dijo

Sí gracias- Lita y Serena tomaron asiento- bueno verás amm es algo complicado, tengo alrededor de 3 años tratando de quedar embarazada pero no he logrado nada, y eso que he probado con diferentes hombres.

Oh vaya, diferentes hombres, quieres ser madre soltera? "_seguro quiere ser madre soltera, de verdad ha estado con tantos hombres? Wuoo esta es una nueva Serena nada que ver con la antigua amiga tímida que solía tener_"-

Si, definitivamente quiero ser madre soltera, ningún hombre vale la pena para mi después de lo que ocurrió con Andrés- _se escuchaba triste_

Ese maldito!- decía Lita enojada- no hizo nada más que arruinarle la vida a Serena.

"_Es simplemente fabulosa con ese carácter , ese cuerpo, Dios quiero una chica como Lita!"_. Amm si lo sé, bueno pues y dices que no haz podido concebir?- preguntaba intrigado Andrew

Si, no he podido concebir y eso me enoja, una vez más puedo probar que ningún imbécil sirve para nada, Sin ofender claro, ni siquiera para tener hijos y bueno también he llegado a pensar lo peor, que en realidad la que no sirve para tener hijos soy yo, me da tanto miedo descubrir que soy estéril o algo así- _estaba a punto de llorar_

Ay amigaa-_ abrazandola Lita- _vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.

Si Serena aún no puedes decir nada lo mejor será que te revise y te haga algunos estudios-_tratando de regresarle la esperanz._

Wo-wo-wo, revisarla?-_preguntaba incrédula Lita_

Jaja, si, ese es mi trabajo_- decía un Andy muy divertido_

_Si, no confío en nadie más para verme "mi cosita", más que en mi mejor amigo-decía una Serena también muy divertida_

Ahh mm bueno_-Lita nada encantada con la situación_

Tranquila_-le susurró Serena al oído_

Si está bien_-decía Lita_

Bueno Serena puedes pasar a está habitación y quitarte la ropa para ponerte esta bata y poder analizarte_-le dijo Andrew señalándole una puerta y entregándole una bata color azul _

Está bien_-le dijo Serena_

Mientras Serena se cambiaba en aquella habitación Lita y Andrew quedaron solos en la oficina y se produjo un silencio que no duró mucho.

"_vamos tonto invítala hoy a cenar, más bien invítala a tu casa a cenar y ya después le haces el amor con locura, oh por dios! , pero qué clase de pensamientos? Soy un maldito pervertido, y pensar que hace tiempo me parecía fea, pero ahora, ahora es todo un bombón, un bombón que me quiero comer"- no podía dejar de ver a Lita_

Hasta que después se decidió en invitarla

Y bien Lita, que harás esta noche?- preguntándoselo con una voz muy sensual

Amm nada, creo, "lo que quiera que esté a punto de decir contesta que sí, contesta que sí no seas tonta, hay pero yo no soy asi! Recién lo acabo de volver a ver, no quiero que piense que soy una tipa fácil"- fue interrumpida de su transe por Andy

Bueno amm te gustaría…-ahora el fue él interrumpido

Claro! Absolutamente! Encantada!- _decía emocionada_

_Andrew se quedo sorprendido pero no dudó en reírse un poco_- bueno te paso a buscar hoy a tu casa a las 8 esta bien?

Claro! Absolutamente! Encantada!-volvió a repetir lo mismo- Toma Toma aquí está mi dirección y mi número telefónico- _entregándole una pequeña tarjeta_

Wow bueno me parece perfecto- _le dijo Andy_

Andy!! Ya termine estoy lista!- _le gritaba Serena desde la pequeña habitación_

Ops si claro, Ya voy Serena!-_le contestó_- espera aquí Lita porfavor

Sip claro _"claro buenote"-Le dijo Lita y lo demás solo lo pensó_

Andrew entró al pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba Serena y le pidió que se recostara en la camilla, luego colocó cada una de las piernas de Serena a los extremos sobre unos soportes para poder tener acceso a la intimidad de Serena.

Ouu esto es algo incómodo- Le decía Serena

Sí lo se no te preocupes relájate voy a explorar un poco a ver como andas- _le dijo muy serio_

Se colocó unos guantes y comenzó con su labor, Serena sólo se relajó un poco y se echó para atrás, aunque de vez en cuando se asomaba para ver que era lo que hacia Andrew.

Muy bien Serena todo parece estar perfecto estás en buenas condiciones para tener hijos aunque bueno aun tendré que realizarte unos estudios para asegurarnos de que no anda nada mal, tomaré unas pocas muestra,s tal vez dolerá un poco así que relájate y me avisas cuando raspe muy fuerte si?-_ le dijo Andy_

Está bien- le dijo algo preocupada Serena

Andrew empezó tomando muestras de Serena, mientras ella hacía muecas de dolor.

Bien ya está, listo señorita Tsukino ahora solo habrá que enviar esto al laboratorio y esperar los resultados, te dejaré para que te cambies-_abandonando Andy la habitación_

Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero ser una mujer incompleta, espero poder tener hijos- _se decía Serena_

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación se encontraba Lita y Andrew que recién había salido…

Que sucede? Todo está bien con Serena?- le preguntaba muy preocupada Lita a Andy

Oh si se encuentra muy bien, ahora solo enviaré unas muestras para comprobar que no hay nada de que preocuparse –l_e contestó Andrew_

Oh, muy bien me alegra-_ sonriéndole_

Bueno ya vuelvo-

Si claro.- _se volvió a sentar Lita_

Serena salió del cuarto y se sentó junto a Lita.

Como estas?- _le preguntó Lita_

Bien, espero que todo salga bien-_decía Sere con un aire de tristeza en su cara_

Esperaron por horas y horas hasta que Andrew regresó con los resultados

Bien ya están aquí los resultados Serena- _le dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio_

Muy bien ábrelos- _muy ansiosa Serena_

El rubio los abrió y leyó los resultados mientras que Serena y Lita lo miraban.

Y bien? Que pasa? Hay algo mal?-_ decía Serena desesperada_

No, no hay nada mal todo está perfectamente bien Serena-_ muy feliz_

De verdad? Es enserio?- _su cara cambió drásticamente a una felicidad enorme _

Si, no eres estéril Serena estás perfectamente saludable-

Pero entonces, por que no he podido concebir?, no he utilizado ningún anticonceptivo- _le preguntó_

Bueno verás Serna tienes un caso muy especial-_la miró a los ojos_

Un caso especial? Que es eso que me sucede?-_volvió a preocuparse_

Tranquila no es nada grave, lo que sucede es que tienes un estado de acidez en el flujo vaginal que es muy fuerte lo cual mata a todo espermatozoide débil y le impide llegar hacia el óvulo, y al parecer los tipos con los que te haz acostado tienen el esperma muy débil es por eso que no haz podido quedar embarazada- _le explicó el rubio_

Ahora entiendo, y que es lo que debo hacer? Buscar tipos que no lo tengan débil?-_le preguntó_

Bueno esa sería una opción, pero si realmente quieres quedar embarazada lo que yo te recomiendo que hagas es una inseminación artificial- le dijo Andrew extremadamente seguro

Inseminación artificial?-_preguntó Serena_

Si , verás, es muy sencillo es un método infalible, lo que hacen es que toman un óvulo tuyo y lo fertilizan con un espermatozoide de un donante o de alguien que conozcas y esté dispuesto a ayudarte y una vez que se tiene el cigoto se implanta en tu matriz y luego puedes dar a luz normalmente- _le explicó_

Y estas seguro que esa es la mejor alternativa?- _le preguntó no muy convencida_

Definitivamente es la mejor- _contestó Andrew_

******CONTINUARÁ

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y además espero poder actualizar pronto.

Un beso

Andylolmoon

***********************************************************************


End file.
